Watch out for Trucks
by woolSmynx
Summary: Misaki was hit by a truck and sent to the hospital. She's been there for a while because something is very wrong...
1. Chapter 1

_I know, I know, I know. I haven't updated my other story in AGES and I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY about that. However, I watched a really sad episode of a show that I'm watching and it got me somewhat depressed and so I wrote this. I know the tag says "Humor" but originally this was supposed to be a tragedy. However, I couldn't get myself to kill Misaki, so instead this is a story that I had bouncing around my head ever since I myself was hit by a truck. I don't know how long it's going to be, but I WILL CONTINUE my other story. I'm just getting distracted too easily. Hopefully with school over, I'll be able to concentrate and buckle down. Anyway, please enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I hate doing this. It's a waste of time to tell everyone who comes onto _FAN_ that these are not written by the actual authors. That said, I do not, nor do I claim to own Kaichou wa Maid-sama.**

_

* * *

_

**Watch out for Trucks**

"What happened?"

"Did anyone see it?"

"That truck came out of nowhere!"

"Is she okay?"

"Has someone called 911?"

"Yes, Officer. She's hurt real bad."

"No, I don't know. I didn't see it."

"Miss, can you hear me? Miss?"

"She unconscious. Take her straight there."

"Did someone grab her wallet? Who is she?"

"It says… Ayuzawa Misaki."

* * *

"Where… where am I?"

"Ayuzawa-san, right?"

"Yes. I'm… oh… ow…"

"What is it? Your arm? Back? Head?"

"Well, my arm hurts a little but it's really my head. I'm a little… dizzy."

"That's nothing to be too alarmed about right now. Have you figured out where we are yet?"

"We're in a hospital, right?"

"Yes, that's correct. Do you know why we're here?"

"No, I don't think so. I just remember that I was standing on the corner waiting for the crosswalk sign to turn green. Then I woke up here…"

"And we're very glad you woke up, Ayuzawa-san."

"What do you mean by that? Did I get head damage or—Ahhh!"

"What is it? Why did you scream?"

"My head. It hurts. It hurts."

"Shh… calm down, Ayuzawa-san. You'll be just fine. Breathe… breathe… good. Now I just want you to relax and count backwards from ten for me, okay?"

"Okay… Ten… nine… eight… seven… six…"

* * *

"How is your head, Ayuzawa-san?"

"It's fine."

"You sound cheerful."

"Is there a reason I shouldn't be?"

"Hahaha. No, I guess I'm just used to people being moody when they're in hospitals."

"Really? Huh, that's interesting."

"Well, we need to run a few more tests, okay, Ayuzawa-san? So I'm going to have to put you out again. Count backwards from ten."

"…Ten… nine… eight… seven…"

* * *

"You're family and friends are here, Ayuzawa-san. Would you like to see them?"

"My family?"

"Yes, and many of your friends. I think there are close to twenty people who want to see you. How about we just send in your mother and sister first?"

"Yes. Okay."

"Misaki! You had us so worried. Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Mom, don't smother her. She still has all those needles in her arm."

"Oh, Suzuna, don't be silly. It's only natural for a mother to be worried about her daughter."

"Excuse me, Ayuzawa-san, but these two young ladies are extremely anxious to see Ayuzawa Misaki."

"Oh, that's all right. We'll see you soon, okay Misaki?"

"Good-bye, Onee-chan."

…

…

"MISAKI-CHAN!"

"Sakura-chan! Be careful! She still has head injuries."

"Oh my goodness, Shizuko, you're right! Are you okay, Misaki? I didn't mean to hurt you, honest!

"I'm fine. I'm fine."

"Oh, but you'll never guess! Oh, it was so bad Misaki-chan!"

"Sakura, if you don't tell her, I will."

"NO! I'll tell her! Kuuga-kun asked me out on a _date_. I'm so excited. He asked me and then before I could answer I got a call from… Oh. My. Goodness. I never answered him! Oh, he must think I hate him! Oh no, I feel so bad. I need to go call him right away!"

"I called her right after Kuuga-kun confessed. I was telling her about how you were in the hospital and she freaked out. I wonder if that scared him off at all… don't worry. I've been keeping an eye on her while you've been here."

"How long have I been here?"

"Didn't anyone tell you? You've been her for almost two weeks now. We weren't allowed to see you because you were unconscious and in intensive care. You only woke up yesterday."

"…yesterday?"

"I need to go make sure that Sakura isn't doing something stupid. We'll come see you again soon, okay? And then you can tell us who all of those other people are too."

"Okay… bye."

…

…

"Ayuzawa-san? Apparently, the entirety of the Maid Latte staff wants to see you. Is that all right with you?"

"Yes, that's fine."

"You can come in, everyone."

"Misa-chan!"

"We were so worried!"

"If those three boys hadn't come in and told us—"

"I don't know what we could have done!"

"So many customers keep asking for you."

"We've told them that you're taking a vacation."

"It's not so awkward that way."

"Plus, they won't try to find you here at the hospital."

"We got you gifts."

"Oh, yes we did! Aoi-chan did too."

"But they wouldn't let him in."

"Oh, he was so mad."

"Apparently his outfit made him too suspicious."

"Security thought that he was trying to hide something."

"Do you think he's still there?"

"Maybe you should check on him, Satsuki-san."

"He is your nephew after all."

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

"Misa-chan, we'll come visit again soon, okay?"

"Don't worry. We're doing just fine right now in the shop."

"Although the three boys are now very depressed and sad when they sit at their table."

"I think they're actually here today."

"Anyway, bye, Misa-chan!"

"Bye-bye!"

"See you later!"

…

…

"Kanou-kun, the nurse said we could see President now."

"Hey, President."

"President! The school is actually okay. I thought you'd want to know that first. I think most of the guys are in shock that you were hit by that truck that they didn't know what to do."

"They're… in shock?"

"Mhmm. I think it's just because you out of all people, President, don't seem like the type of person who would be hit by a car."

"Yukimura-senpai. You're lesson is in twenty minutes."

"Oh no, really? I have to go now, President! I'm promised my teacher I would not be late today. I'll tell the student council that you're doing all right!"

"Bye, President."

…

…

"Ayuzawa-san, there is one more visitor who would like to see you. Do you want to see him, or would you rather rest and see him some other time."

"It's all right. I'll see him."

"Usui-san. You can come in now."

"Hey, Prez."

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"So are you completely caught up on how everyone is doing?"

"… I'm really so sorry about this. I really am."

"What do you mean, Ayuzawa? It's not like any of this is your fault."

"No, I don't mean that. I mean, I don't know what's going on at all. Who were all of those people? Who are you?"

* * *

_Hahaha... I'm sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger, but you have to admit, it's a pretty good one. Did anyone expect that Misaki has amnesia? Oh, and is this type of writing style too hard to follow? I really just didn't feel like writing down any details or "he said she said" things. I'm not sure if I'll continue that for the next chapters or not..._

_Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please review, even if it's just to tell me to get back to work on my other stories!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't really know how long this is going to be, but I'm enjoying writing it. For once I have actually planned out the ending, so I know **how** it will end. I'm just a bit foggy on the details of how we will **get** there. Oh well, that's always fun. Anyway, please enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Geez, Misaki! You really had us worried, you know," Sakura chirped. "I'm glad you can still move and everything… even though you have amnesia."

"Um, thanks, Sakura."

Sakura squealed. "You remembered my name! Does that mean your memory is coming back?"

Misaki scratched the back of her head. "I don't think so. I think it's just because you keep reminding me. I still don't know where we're going."

"We decided to take you to the Student Council Room first, because that's where you spend most of your time," Shizuko explained.

"I see," said Misaki. "Now, are you sure that I'm the _president _of the Student Council?"

"Yes. Why?" Sakura asked.

"Well, it's just that this school seems to be filled with boys. In fact," Misaki looked around them, "I think I've only seen a total of ten girls the entire time we've been wandering, and that includes you two. How in the world did I get elected? The guys here must really support me a lot or something."

Shizuko and Sakura were both silent as they tried to think of a way to explain.

"Well—"

Shizuko was cut off as voices were growing louder and louder in the other end of the hallway. Looking ahead, the three girls saw two boys hurtling toward them at top speed. Immediately Sakura, Shizuko, and the rest of the bystanders flattened themselves against the wall, leaving Misaki in the middle of the hallway. The boys shot past Misaki on either side, but she grabbed both of them by the back of their collars and slammed them into the ground.

Misaki stared at the two groaning bodies on the ground, speechless.

"I—I—I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me, I really don't," she apologized, bowing to them. "Are you two all right?"

The boys looked at each other with matching looks of puzzlement. "Y-yeah, I guess," said one as they both struggled to stand.

Misaki's face lit up into a brilliant grin. "Oh, I'm so glad. Please take care."

"Ah, Misaki?" Shizuko stepped up behind her.

"Yes?"

"This is actually where you're supposed to yell at them for running in the hallway. It's very dangerous and people could get hurt."

"Oh," Misaki said.

Unsure, Misaki as well as the two injured boys stayed where they were, silent.

After a few seconds of tense quiet, Sakura jumped in to begin the proper lecture. Shaking her finger at the boys, she started talking. "Don't run in the hallways. It's dangerous! Don't you know that people can seriously get hurt if you do that? Do you know how many people have been sent to the hospital just because someone was running in the hallways? Plenty! I have a whole list in my office! And it's not just injuries that people suffer! Some people have mental breakdowns when they see others running in the hallway! Do you want to cause your fellow classmates strife and stress just because you want to move faster in the hall? No! That's an awful idea! What if it were you? You're scared of something, right? Don't deny it, everybody is scared of _something._ All right, so let's say that somebody, although unintentionally, just happened to be right next to you with that fear. No, it doesn't matter if your fear is something intangible. No, I will _not _explain the meaning of intangible, look it up! But that fear is right next to you! Don't you think that you would like it if that person went away? Or at least took the fear away? Well? Don't you? That's right, you would! So, don't you think it would be courteous for you to do the same for your classmates? I certainly think so too. That's why running in the hallway is such a bad thing. People have had traumatic experiences just because of accidents that happen in the hallway. Plus, you could also harm yourself. What do you think would happen if the floor were wet as you rounded that corner down there? Either you would smack into the wall, or you would fall down two, maybe even three, flights of stairs. Think of all the bones that could break by doing that. Go on! Think about it. Besides your arms, you could also break your legs, feet, hands, ribs, as well as crack your head wide open. And don't think that being severely injured will get you out of cleaning up the pool of blood from your bodies that will be at the bottom of those stairs. And I hope you're both aware that head wounds bleed a lot more than any other type of wound where you get sliced open. You won't get any special treatment while cleaning those stains up either. You go to the hospital to be stitched up, but the second you're discharged, you'll come right back here and scrub that floor until it's clean enough to be eaten off of."

"Um, Shizuko?"

"Yes, Misaki?"

"What is Sakura talking about?"

"Ah. This is your 'Running in the Hallway, Lecture B.'"

"Lecture B?"

"Yes?"

"Then what is Lecture A?"

"Instead of stairs, they crash into a classroom."

"Ah."

"…"

"Um, Shizuko?"

"Yes, Misaki?"

"When does Lecture B end?"

"Has she reached the part about college yet?"

"… then your poor mother or father or guardian will be worried sick and…"

"I don't think so."

"Then we have a bit of time yet."

"… if you think that your classmates will believe that it was a worthwhile death…"

"…"

"… and what kind of jobs do you think you can get as a cripple?…"

"…"

"… and do you honestly think you'll get into college with that sort of attitude with life? Instead, you'll work as a janitor in a fast-food joint. You won't even be a janitor! You'll simply be the boys that mop after everyone else has left! Do you want that kind of future? Do you? I didn't think so. Now, don't you understand? This is why you shouldn't run in the hallways. There are serious consequences to every action you take, all right? So don't do it again. Okay. You two are dismissed."

The thoroughly cowed boys stood from their submissive kneeling and fast-walked down the hall and out of sight of the temporary fill-in for the Demon President.

Sakura took a deep breath, and let it all out in a relieved fashion. "I don't understand how you can do that, Misaki. Every single day you give some sort of lecture to somebody. It's a lot of work. Do you know how many repetitions I had to hear before I finally remembered everything?"

"… um, no."

"Well, I still haven't finished. You have this hugely long speech. Shizuko, did you notice which part I left out?" Sakura turned to her other friend.

Pushing up her glasses, Shizuko replied, "I believe you cut short the college section of the speech and cut straight to the bit about the janitor."

"Exactly! Misaki-chan, how do you do that?"

Misaki scratched the back of her head self-consciously. "I'm not really sure. I guess it's just something I'm good at. But why did I flip those two boys? I didn't mean to! It's like something just snapped inside of me and then they were on the ground."

"MISAKI-CHAN!"

A boy barreled into Misaki and enveloped her in a hug.

"Um, hello," Misaki said awkwardly. "Are you my boyfriend, by any chance?"

Shizuko, Sakura, and Shintani all stared at her, dumbfounded.

Sakura finally broke the silence. "You guys were _dating_ and you didn't tell us, Misaki?"

"Well, I don't know. I'm just asking because he hugged me and—" Misaki tried to explain before Shintani cut her off.

"We aren't dating."

"Oh," Misaki broke into a smile. "That's a relief to know." Seeing Shintani's crestfallen face, she hastened to explain herself. "Not—it's not that I would _mind_ dating you. It's just that not having my memory makes it a bit hard for me to know what's going on. Besides, I would hate if the person I loved suddenly forgot about me, so I'm glad you don't have to worry about that, um… What was your name?"

"Shintani Hinata. I'm your childhood friend," he said shortly.

"Shintani-kun? I'm sorry, but… I'm afraid I don't remember you."

"Are you sure?" Shintani anxiously searched her face for any spark of recognition. "You used to call me You-kun."

Misaki lowered her face away from his gaze. "I'm really sorry," she whispered.

Once again, Sakura tried to break the awkward silence. "Well, Hinata-kun, we're trying to get Misaki to regain her memory so we're taking her around the school."

"She just flipped those two troublemakers, so she must have some level of subconscious that is still intact," Shizuko reasoned. "She spends the most amount of her time in the Student Council Room so we thought of taking her there."

* * *

_***WHAM!***_

All the members of the student council jumped and scurried to do their work faster. Although they had not heard that sound in two weeks, they knew who it was and that _she_ was back. That is, they thought she was until they heard a tiny "Oops."

Surprised, they looked up. It was the demon president sure enough, but she had a slightly embarrassed grin on her face. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to open the door so hard."

Bemused, the boys looked at each other. Finally one came over.

"President, welcome back! I'm glad to see that you're out of the hospital and feeling better."

"Thanks, Yukimura!" Misaki said cheerfully.

The bubbly/absent aura that Misaki was giving off was too weird for the student council to handle. Deciding that it was the ultimate extreme level of the demon aura, they quickly returned to work at what was almost their president's demon rate. Only Yukimura seemed unaffected by it.

"Um, President, we have done our best while you were in the hospital, but we have sort of… well the paperwork, it…" Hesitantly, he looked toward his and Misaki's desks. The papers were stacked up almost to the ceiling, covering all of their desks. Except, there seemed to be a pair of legs sticking out from on top of Misaki's desk.

Confused, Misaki approached her desk, while Yukimura trailed behind her. "I already tried to make him leave, but I couldn't get him to go away…"

Peering around the stacks of papers, they saw the intruder on Misaki's desk, sucking on a lollipop.

"Ah, Usui-kun. Would you please get off my desk?" Misaki asked.

Wordlessly, Usui hopped down and started to walk out of the room, where Sakura, Shizuko, and Shintani were waiting.

"Oh, and Usui-kun?"

Usui turned around and raised one eyebrow.

"You aren't supposed to have food in school, so would you please throw out your candy?"

A cold gust of air that didn't come from the window blew through the room. As Usui slowly walked toward Misaki, the temperature in the room dropped lower and lower with each step. The council members could only watch in terror. These two new weird auras that both Misaki and Usui were giving off were extremely confusing, and no one knew who would win this fight. Usui had never willingly given up his lollipop in the history that anyone had known him. In fact, no one had ever dared to ask.

Usui stopped directly in front of Misaki and took the lollipop out of his mouth. Watching her, he twirled it in his fingers. With each passing second, the lollipop got closer and closer to Misaki's face.

Before long, it was close enough that Misaki could tell that it was a pineapple-flavored lollipop based on its _smell._

"Um, Usui-kun…?" A very small but inexplicable blush was starting to creep onto her cheeks.

He blinked, and stopped spinning the lollipop. He took a step back and held out the lollipop for Misaki to take. Hesitantly she did, and Usui spun on his heel and walked out.

Misaki looked at the lollipop in her hand and then at the doorway where Usui had just left. "Well, that was weird…" she murmured to herself.

* * *

_Well, what did you think of Misaki's lecture? I actually did a word count on it and it turned out to be some five hundred plus words. And that **doesn't** include the sections that are missing when Shizuko and Misaki zone out. Especially since Sakura forgot that one bit too. I think I had a bit too much fun writing that part._

_Anyway, now that you've read that part, please tell me your ideas. Is there anyone that you want Misaki to meet while she's in her memory loss state? Or if you really don't care, just as long as the story continues, you can tell me that too! Please review! I love to read people's input on my stories!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello... I'm back... from a very long vacation on Gallifrey which is stuck in a timelock. That's why this chapter was so long in the making. Or you could call it summer vacation mixed with band camp mixed with procrastination taking over one's soul. Call it what you will. Anyway, enjoy and as always, please review!  
_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"All right, then!" Misaki spun around. "Back to work!" She sat down at her desk and grabbed the first document with a pen poised in her hand. For a few seconds she stared at the paper and then slowly put it down.

"Um, Yukimura?"

The vice president leaned around a stack of papers to look at Misaki. "Yes, President?"

"I have no clue what I'm doing," she confessed.

Murmuring came from the other student council members which stopped the second Misaki looked over at them.

Yukimura came up from behind Misaki to look at the paper. It was a double-check on the budget for the remainder of that month. "Well, President, all I know is that you have a special way of checking the budget. I'm not really sure how…" Nervously, he walked back to his own desk, thinking that she would explode from his lack of knowledge.

Instead of exploding, Misaki let out a frustrated little sigh. "Well, that isn't particularly helpful of me." She started poking around in her desk, opening drawers and looking in files. "There has to be some kind of record… Ah ha!"

Pulling out a red folder, she quickly scanned the papers inside. "I get it now…" She slapped the folder shut and immediately began to work. Just like always, once she knew what she was doing, the piles of paper were quickly reduced to nothing after one hour and a half of work.

"That's much better," she said decisively. She sat watching the other members working quietly, occasionally asking each other questions. Tapping her pen on the desk, she realized that she had run out of work to do. "Um, Yukimura?"

"Yes, President?" He again had to lean around his still sizable stack of papers to see her.

"What do I do know?"

"Um… well… sometimes you stay and patrol the corridors until the school closes, but every other day you leave right away. So I think you leave today."

"Oh." Misaki looked away, puzzled, but then cheered up and gave Yukimura a smile. "No matter. I'll just go home now and see what I'm supposed to be doing now." Picking up her bag, she gave the student council members a cheery wave and then shut the door.

The members looked at each other in astonishment. Finally, one voiced what the others were thinking.

"Did the President seem… different to you guys?"

"Extremely."

"She was happy the whole time."

"Parts were the same, but other things weren't."

"I heard she was like that all day. Even though she stopped those two guys from running in the hall, she didn't know what to say to them and even apologized."

They all nodded sagely in agreement. Their Student Council President had definitely suffered a personality change.

* * *

Misaki walked out the doors of the school practically at a skip. It had been long and somewhat confusing, but her first day back at school had been a success. Now she just had to figure out where she went every other day or so after school. It seemed that nobody in the student council knew, nor did Sakura or Shizuko. Misaki's cheer was brought down a little as she mulled through it all. Why wouldn't she tell anyone where she went after school? What had to be so secret that she kept it from even her very best friends? She was so immersed in her own thoughts that when she rounded the corner of the school gate, she ran into the person standing there.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. Completely my fault, I was just lost in my own thoughts—" she babbled and then she really looked at the boy she had run into. "Usui-kun!" she said in surprise.

Usui lifted an eyebrow at her.

Misaki apologized again. "I really am sorry. I just wasn't paying attention. Please forgive me," she asked, bowing.

Usui just nodded.

Relieved, Misaki smiled brightly at him. "Well, I have to get home. I'm trying to remember what… Oh! Usui-kun, do you know? I mean, do you know what I do after school? It seems that no one does, but I've asked everyone I can think of and nobody seems to know anything."

Usui shrugged. "You work at Maid Latte."

Misaki blinked. "Do I?" She thought this new idea over. Suddenly she thought of something. "Then that explains who all those women are who came to visit me! Satsuki-san and… I think someone mentioned an Aoi-chan. Is that right?" She looked searchingly at Usui's face for confirmation.

"Yeah," was all he said.

Misaki's smile faltered at the coldness of his voice. For some reason, it felt all wrong to her.

"Well then, thank you," she said tentatively.

"Yeah."

Usui didn't move. Feeling very awkward, Misaki walked around him and was about twenty feet away when a thought struck her.

Spinning around, she called, "Usui-kun, do you—"

She stopped short when she realized that he was right behind her.

Blushing, she lowered her voice and continued. "I don't know where Maid Latte is. Do you, I mean, could you show… that is, if you know…" she trailed off helplessly.

His eyebrow went up again.

"Usui-kun, could you—"

"Usui," he interrupted.

"What?"

"You call me Usui. _Not _Usui-kun," he said shortly.

"Oh."

Feeling more awkward than ever, Misaki tried to think of what to say.

Usui straightened and started walking away. After he had taken about ten steps, he turned around. "Come on, then."

"Oh!" Giggling, Misaki ran to catch up with him. "Thank you, Usui-ku—Usui."

"Mm."

A tense silence filled the air between them. Misaki dropped behind Usui so she was following rather than walking with him. Suddenly, she realized something. "Usui, how come you know what my job is?"

Usui stopped walking and Misaki ran smack into his back and fell hard onto the ground. "That hurt, baka Usui! What did you do that for?" she asked irritably. She remembered herself then. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude."

Usui smiled and reached down a hand to help her up. He actually _smiled _at her. "It's fine, Prez."

Misaki went red as he held her hand.

"Aww… Misa-chan is blushing."

Misaki whipped her hand out of his grasp and hid it behind her back. "What are you talking about, you perverted outer space alien! And who are you calling Misa-chan?"

Usui smirked this time.

Gasping, Misaki apologized again. "I'm really very sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I think I need to see a doctor. Apparently I'm suffering some sort of temperament problem. I keep getting angry for no reason. Especially at you. I'm still really sorry."

Slowly, as Misaki continued her rambling apology, the grin slid off Usui's face until he was once again a blank slate.

"Let's go, Prez. You don't want to be late for your first day back."

"Oh, yes! I completely forgot! Thanks again for taking me to work, Usui-ku—Usui."

"Mm."

* * *

"Misa-chan, we were so worried about you!" Satsuki had enveloped Misaki in a hug and had yet to let go.

"I suppose this means that you'll have to go through training again, doesn't it?" Subaru asked.

"Yes, I believe so, but I will do my best. Please teach me all that I need to know," Misaki said, bowing as best as she could in Satsuki's grip.

Honoka just stood by, watching. "Do you remember anything about how you feel about this place at all?"

Misaki, who had managed to get out of Satsuki's crushing hug, thought about the question carefully. "I'm not really sure," she said slowly. "I feel like I remember it, but I really just feel comfortable here. Like the atmosphere here is relaxing and… comforting, I guess."

Satsuki's eyes were brimming with tears. "Oh, Misa-chan! I never knew you felt like that!"

Mollified, Honoka stepped forward. "Well, I guess that it's all right to re-train you then. You were a quick study before; let's hope that hasn't changed."

Unremarkably, Misaki was even faster to learn everything that she needed to do this time around.

Impressed, Satsuki even allowed her to work as long as she didn't exert herself. Misaki donned her uniform and began greeting customers.

Before too long, the Idiot Trio showed up. "Welcome back, Masters," Misaki said, cheerfully. "May I help you to your seats?" She began to lead them to the right, but Ikkun stopped her.

"Umm, actually, we have a regular table, Misa-chan," he explained rather awkwardly.

"Oh, of course." Misaki smiled to cover her mistake. "Then please go ahead," she said, gesturing for them to seat themselves.

She returned to their table later to take their order for their usual _moe moe omelet_.

Misaki brought out the omelet and wrote _Love_ on it, just as they asked. She smiled and said, "Please do not hesitate to call me if you need anything, Masters." With that, she turned to another table.

Kurotatsu, Ikkun, and Shiroyan stared at the omelet in front of them. They had never seen anything like it before. Not only had Misaki actually smiled at them, but she had written _Love_ instead of _Annoying_ on their omelet.

"…I don't get it."

Ikkun and Kurotatsu shook their heads in agreement.

* * *

_Well, I was going to go a bit further than this, but I didn't want it to drag on too much. I'm going to leave the next bit for the next chapter so I have more inspiration to complete the next chapter. Haha. Well, what did you think of this chapter? More importantly, what did you think of the characters? Does anybody seem out of character, (besides Misaki, whose brain is all screwy at the moment?) because one character should seem different. Did you catch it?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama.**

_I saw a different fan-fic that put the disclaimer at the bottom. I like it so much better there, because I always do put it on as an afterthought._

**_Please Review!_  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_Well, it has certainly been a very very VERY long time since this has been updated, hasn't it? I have nothing to blame except teachers, band, my other band, homework, school in general, the play I'm student directoring for, filling out college applications, and my addiction to Doctor Who. Other than that, I've no excuses. Besides procrastination. And not knowing what to do next. I'm very glad these characters sort of take over the story as I write, otherwise, I would never finish a chapter. Anyway, please enjoy this newest installment!

* * *

_

**Chapter Four**

"So, weird woman, I see you're back."

Misaki looked up from the studying that Subaru told her she did during her breaks. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mistress, but customers are not supposed to be in the back. Would you like me to lead you back to your seat?"

"I'm not a customer!" snapped the young blonde girl.

Puzzled, Misaki asked, "Then what are you doing back here, Mist—"

"I'm always back here, weird woman!" she sniffed and tossed her curls over the shoulder of her poofy dress. "If you must know, my _father_ kicked me out again. He said I can't come back until I'm dressed properly."

"Oh dear. I'm sorry. But…" Misaki hesitated, not wanting to be rude. "… why did you come _here_ then?" she asked delicately.

"BECAUSE MY AUNT OWNS THIS PLACE, THAT'S WHY!" the girl exploded.

"Ah, Aoi-chan, don't shout," Satsuki admonished.

"Aoi-chan?" Misaki echoed. Suddenly her face lit up. "Oh, I remember! You're related to Manager!"

Aoi gave her a look of utter disbelief at her stupidity. "I_ just said that._"

"Oh." Misaki gave a slight giggle. "Sorry."

Aoi turned his look to Satsuki.

She motioned him over to the side of the room. Misaki, having dealt with people doing that all day, happily returned to her work.

"Aoi-chan, Misaki is suffering from amnesia. She doesn't remember anybody, or what her life was like, or anything. You should be a little nicer to her."

"Please… she's lucky that she didn't die or get disfigured or something. She could have easily lost an arm or a leg, or at least broken a bone. I'm surprised she doesn't even have any scars," Aoi said, watching Misaki work.

"You're right. Misaki is very fortunate," Satsuki agreed.

"So she doesn't remember anything…" Aoi mused. "Wait. Does that mean she doesn't know anything about this place? Or you guys? Or _him_?"

"Well, Usui didn't—"

"Wait! Does this mean she doesn't know anything about _me_?"

"Well, yes, I guess that—"

"That's fabulous!" Aoi crowed. Smiling brightly, he plopped down onto the chair next to Misaki's. "Hey, Misa-chan, Aoi is sorry she was so rude before. She didn't mean anything by it. She was just in a bad mood."

Without looking up, Misaki answered, "Oh, it's all right, Aoi-chan. I think anyone would be upset after being thrown out of the house."

Aoi nodded sadly. "Yes. Aoi's plight is very sad, isn't it?"

Misaki absentmindedly patted Aoi on the head. "Don't worry, Aoi-chan. I'm sure your father will let you come back home soon. He loves you, so he definitely will."

Aoi sat up straight at these words, and then slouched into his chair. "What could you know about my father," he grumbled.

"Well, of course he loves you." Misaki said adamantly, finally looking at Aoi. "He cares about you enough that he's trying his best to teach you. He believes you should dress differently, and his throwing you out of the house is how he thinks he can get you to learn. He's doing his very best for you, just like all fathers do for their children."

"Hmph. You really think that? Then what about your father? Didn't your father just—"

"Aoi-chan."

Aoi swallowed the rest of his words at the low growl that had been his name. Regaining his composure, he announced grandly, "I'm going home. I'll become weird like you if I stay here any longer." And with that said, he flounced out the back door.

"Usui-kun, you shouldn't interrupt people, you know," Misaki gently scolded. "It isn't very polite."

"Usui."

"Right. I call you Usui, not Usui-kun. Right. Sorry." She flashed a smile at him.

He didn't move.

Misaki's smile faltered and fell. "Sorry," she said again, looking down at the book in front of her. She looked up again as a thought struck her. "Usui, why—"

He was gone.

"Oh. Okay," she said quietly to herself.

Honoka popped her head into the room. "Misa-chan, your shift is starting."

"Coming," Misaki said, standing up. Putting her smile back on, she moved the question of why Usui was at Maid Latte to the back of her mind, along with the fact that Aoi, as a boy, was dressed up as a girl.

* * *

Misaki backed into the kitchen, carrying a large load of dirty dishes. "I think this is the last bit," she said cheerily. "Where do you want them?"

"On the counter."

Misaki's stack was tall enough that she couldn't quite see over the plates and glasses in front of her. She set down the pile and paused when she saw who had been speaking to her. "Usui-kun—No! Wait, sorry. Usui. Right. Usui. What are you doing here?"

"Working."

"You work here?" Misaki asked, incredulous.

"Yes."

"Oh…" Then Misaki realized that she was being rude. "I don't mean that it's bad that you work here or anything, I just… this doesn't seem to… I mean, you don't seem like the type that…" Misaki trailed off.

"I don't have the personality to be working here?" Usui supplied.

Her eyes lit up. "Exactly! Oh, sorry. That's sort of impolite, isn't it?"

He didn't say anything.

"Yeah, it was," Misaki confirmed from his silence. "Since I'm being impolite, do you mind if I ask _why _you're working here?"

"Do you know why _you're_ working here… Misa-chan?" Usui turned the question on her, adding her maid name almost as an afterthought.

Misaki furrowed her brow, thinking. "I'm sure that I have a reason. I don't think I'm the type of person who would do something without a very good reason. But…" Misaki leaned against the counter. "I'm sure it has something to do with my family. But what exactly, I'm not entirely sure."

As Misaki talked, her whole presence became darker as she realized how little she really knew of her life. Suddenly, she became overly bright and said, "Oh well. I'm sure somebody knows why I work here. I'll go ask! See you later, Usui-ku—Oh! Usui!" She gave him a jolly wave and practically skipped out of the kitchen.

Usui watched her go. When she left, he slowly let out his breath in a long sigh and moved over to the sink to start cleaning the dishes.

* * *

_Well? What are you're thoughts? Who do you think will have the guts to tell Misaki about her good-for-nothing father? Will she have to have a family member do it? Or will it be a certain someone who happens to be a Student Council President at another school? Or maybe his VP? Any ideas? Thoughts? Suggestions? Flames? Or do you just need to talk? Please review!_


End file.
